1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC socket equipped with means for discharging dust produced or generated from IC leads or an IC body.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
An IC socket discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,609 comprises a pedestal provided on a bottom part of an IC receiving section and adapted to support leads of an IC package, contacts arranged, side by side, along two opposing sides of this pedestal, and a pressing cover provided on an upper part of a socket body and adapted to displace the contacts for achieving an electrical connection with the IC leads. In operation, this pressing cover is depressed to apply a depressing force to the contacts, the contacts are displaced into an open position against elasticity thereof, and when the depressing force of the pressing cover is removed, the contacts are restored back to a closing position, so that each contact is connected, in a pressing condition, to the surface of the IC lead supported by the pedestal.
In the above-mentioned conventional IC socket, when the contact is elastically connected to the surface of the IC lead under pressure, metal powder is produced by rubbing. This metal powder is accumulated on the surface of the pedestal and creates a cause for forming a short circuit between the IC leads. Dust and molding refuse produced during a resin molding process of the IC socket body are adhered to the surface of the IC lead. The dust and molding refuse are accumulated on the upper surface of the pedestal. Thus, there is a fear that the lead of the IC package will climb over and become deformed due to the dust, etc. The above problem has become more manifest in view of the recent tendency toward the IC leads be arranged with smaller pitches. Therefore, it is necessary for this problem to be resolved.